When issues arise in social networks, identification of an issue to a contact center agent or other resource may be beneficial in order to provide better customer support. Traditional contact centers may only become aware of an issue well after the issue was discussed on different social networks. This may leave the contact center in a position where agents are not properly advised of the issue and how to address the issue with customers. It also allows for an issue to fester instead of addressing it as the issue first surfaces.
What is needed is not only a way to quickly identify the issue, but also a way to quickly address the issue. This way, agents in the contact center will become aware of the issue earlier and be able to work with customers to resolve the issue; this results in better customer satisfaction.